


The Ramifications of Bachelor Bidding

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bachelor Auction, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler, Felicity Smoak and Amy Pond, founders of the successful Vitex Company are attending a charity auction.  None of them realized how bidding on a bachelor or bachelors would change their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callistawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/gifts), [lwm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwm/gifts).



> Birthday fic for the lovely Callistawolf and Littlewhomouse. I wasn't going to start posting this until bday number one on Friday. But alas then there was the Doomsday worthy ep of Arrow last night and I think we could all use a good cheer up after that so yeah, posting a day early. 
> 
> This is mainly Ten/Rose but with a smattering of Olicity. It's probably more Rom Com AU then anything. Rated Explicit for later chapter.
> 
> Not betaed

It was the night of the McAvoy Foundation Auction at the ultra modern and posh London Plaza Hotel. The crystal chandeliers in the luxurious grand ballroom sparkled and the room was bustling with the rich, elite, well placed along with those who wanted to be seen at the charity auction. Dominating the dimly lit room, was a white stage extending out from heavy black curtains. Spotlights were directed at the shiny surface and chairs lined each side.

Donna McAvoy, the vivacious and outspoken host of the event, was making rounds of the room, her silver cocktail dress sparkling under the light and setting off her ginger hair and blue eyes. She was laughing and cajoling the attendees, promising this auction would be like no other.

Rose Tyler, CEO of Vitex Industries, along with her partners, Felicity Smoak and Amelia Pond rolled their eyes as they observed fellow wealthy entrepreneurs, aristocracy and the bored rich jet set looking for a night's entertainment while polishing their egos with a charitable endeavour.

"How did we get stuck coming to this thing again?" Amy asked, holding up her martini in emphasis.

"It's for charity," Felicity reminded her sipping a glass of white wine tugging at her black cut out cocktail dress that clung to her curves.

"We promised Donna we'd support her. It's an important fundraiser supporting research into Autism," Rose reminded them and smoothed hand down her midnight blue sleeveless sheath.

"They're auctioning off men," Amy reminded in her stern straightforward way.

"Technically, they're auctioning off dates with the men, as in dinner and a night out, dinner," Felicity babbled.

Amy arched a brow at her.

"What? I read the brochure."

"And what else did you read in that brochure?" Amy asked, one hand on the hip of her plum colored curve hugging dress.

"Oh, for God sake's Amy, it's just for charity and these blokes were nice enough to agree to donate their time and take whoever donates something out for a bit of fun," Rose added.

Amy snorted. "It's a competition. None of those egotistical arrogant prats care a whit about this charity. I promise you they're all back there bragging about who gets the most money and who's going to get laid."

"Maybe not all of them," Felicity mentioned and quickly brought her wineglass to her lips.

Rose and Amy looked at her and Felicity stilled, mid sip of her wine.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Well?" she ordered.

Rose smiled and sidled up to Felicity and bumped her shoulder into Felicity's. "Come on, who is he?"

"Who's who?" Felicity asked, glancing up at the stage and toying with a loose strand of blonde hair.

"The bloke who we're gonna buy for you." Rose teased.

Amy coughed down some of her martini.

Felicity's mouth gaped and she blinked. "I'm not here to bid on anyone. I'm just supporting Donna like you said."

Music started to play interrupting the conversation which Felicity looked grateful for. Rose smiled knowingly and leaned over. "I've got your back," she whispered and winked at her. Felicity stared at her like a doe in headlights as she gulped down her wine and reached for another glass off a nearby serving tray.

Soon, the music died down and Donna strode out on stage and thanked everyone for attending and set forth the rules for bidding. After the rules were announced, a procession of some of the most eligible bachelors in London sidled up and down the runway. For the most part, the three women were bored and made snide comments as the men strode down the runway in their Armani and Brioni suits.

"Gay," Amy announced as one blonde man in a cream suit with black shirt and cream tie winked at the crowd.

"Manwhore," she pronounced as the next dark haired, blued GQ type appeared and smiled with confidence. Rose and Felicity tried not to snort their drinks whilst they quietly giggled.

"Oh God Harry Saxon, definite egotistical power hungry abusive bastard," she announced at the blonde haired, blue eyed head of Toclafane Enterprises. Rose wrinkled her nose.

The rest of her comments ranged from "Boring, kinky sex god to how could you stand the smell of his cologne to even spend five minutes with him."

The men, for the most part, seemed to enjoy being in the spot light, prancing down the stage or boldly teasing the audience into making outrageous bids on them. The women in the audience seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing and giggling.

Rose, Amy and Felicity stood in the back and amused themselves with what they knew about these men. And then the notorious playboy millionaire Jack Harkness strode out in his cut navy suit. He shimmied his hips and had a smile that out dazzled any man before him. He looked right at Rose and winked at her.

"Tell me you're not going to do it," Amy groaned and frowned at Rose.

Rose laughed. "Naw, Jack's a friend and I'm sure he'll raise tons for Donna."

Bidding over Jack was fierce and competitive. He brought the highest amount for the night thus far. By this time, Rose, Amy and Felicity were slightly buzzed and having a better time. When Donna introduced their special guest, a bachelor from America, Felicity perked up and smoothed her dress down over her hips.

Rose and Amy raised their eyebrows and watched a reserved broad shouldered, brown haired man dressed in a well fitted navy suit walk with grace and confidence down the runway.

"That's Oliver Queen of Queen Consolidated," Amy noted. She peeked over at Felicity. "Didn't we do some business with them a few months ago?"

"Why yes we did," Rose said with a bit too much enthusiasm. "Felicity spent a month with them going over their net security and integrating them into our new Kasterborous System. They really liked us," Rose said, shooting a blushing Felicity a knowing look and watched as Felicity downed the rest of her wine and reached for another glass. "Their Vice President, John Diggle was interested in hiring us for some secret project they have going on."

"Right, but they wouldn't disclose what it was and Mr. hot CEO up there suddenly found himself tied up and couldn't be bothered to talk to us," Amy noted. "I wonder what he's doing here and in this auction of all places."

The bidding started. It was slow at first. Rose sidled over to Felicity. "Might be good for business if you were to bid on him."

Felicity's hand shot up immediately with her gulping down more wine. Rose grinned and watched Felicity, who generally got on with everyone, get into a heated bidding war with Countess De Souza. After a few hot and heavy moments of Felicity muttering about man hunting skanky countesses, and wobbling on her stilettos, she quite drunkenly shouted out "Three thousand pounds for the hot American!"

Rose and Amy crashed into each other giggling while Felicity slapped a hand over her mouth and looked a touch terrified mouthing, _help_.

"Sold!" a voice rang out. Rose and Amy walked over to a stunned Felicity, her pupils dilated and hand clamped onto the stem of her wine glass. "Did I just buy hot Queen?" she slurred and giggled. "Hot Queen!" she repeated, slurping up more wine.

"Yeah, you did," Rose admitted with a grin. "Have fun and just for you know business expenses, try and mention Vitex once before you…" Rose started to say.

"Shag him on every surface of your flat and few that aren't!" Amy inserted with a wicked smile, swirling her martini.

Minutes later, said hot American walked over and smiled at Felicity.

"Felicity," he said, gazing at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, that's me, I'm Felllicittty," she again slurred and then teetered into him.

"It's good to see you again and thank you for donating to such a…worthy charity."

He steadied her, his smile bright as he looked down at the happily drunken young woman who stared up at him.

With his arm wrapped around hers, he turned to Rose and Amy. "Ms. Tyler and Ms. Pond, It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." He held out his other hand and both Amy and Rose enjoyed his firm grip.

"You smell so nice," Felicity mumbled and bumped her head into his shoulder.

"Uh I think Felicity needs to head home. She may have over charitied herself," Rose mentioned with a giggle. "But I'm sure she'll enjoy whatever date you have planned."

He smiled and looked down at Felicity who smiled and waved. "Hi!"

"Perhaps I should see her home," he suggested with amusement.

"I'll go with you," Amy quickly added and looked him up at down. "Just to make sure she's all right and manages her hangover in the morning."

Rose snickered. "Yeah, Felicity's not normally like this." She watched her pissed friend rub her cheek on his arm.

"I understand and from what I've seen of her…" He paused looking at her with affection. "She's quite amazing." Felicity began sliding down his side and he easily scooped her. With a chuckle he looked at Amy. "Perhaps we should…"

"Yes, definitely," Amy said, looking amused at Felicity's uninhibited smile as she shouted. "All hail the Queen!"

Amy looked back at Rose. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, you two just go tuck her in. I'll talk to you in the morning." The two women hugged and Amy walked out with Oliver carrying a very happy Felicity.

A few more men were auctioned and then came the final bachelor of the night. Donna seemed very excited.

"And now my esteemed ladies and gentlemen, I have our final bachelor of the night. It took a great deal of persuasion and bit of sisterly blackmail to convince him he could do more for our cause than just write a check. He's not normally one for this sort of thing but he has been very generous patron of our charity and knows how important this cause is. It is my honour to present to you the brilliant, if not a bit geeky, Dr. Jonathon Noble!

There was a huge applause in the crowd and Rose suddenly had her interest piqued. Jonathon Noble was known in the tech industry as one of the most brilliant minds. His operating software was said to be unhackable and he had just started up an R&D subsidiary to create a new brand of faster processors with an eye toward revolutionizing digital tablets.

No one in their industry had an ego like his. So much so, in fact, he insisted on being called The Doctor. Rose bristled as she thought about the pompous arrogant arse about to walk on stage. She had first hand experience with his strong handed attempts at snatching up her best and brightest employees. He had even attempted a not so friendly take over of her own company which she, Amy and Felicity thwarted and threatened his legal team with a lawsuit for employee harassment and blackmail.

She'd never met him in person and he'd never tried to contact her. Despite a reputation as an arrogant prat, he wasn't the type for the social scene. He was known as a bit of a hermit and nothing like the charming Oliver Queen. The stage remained empty and the room quieted with the exception of a few whispers. Donna stormed back with a harsh whisper. "Oi, spaceman, you're on!"

Suddenly, a brown spike haired man in a tight fitting brown pinstripe suit and white trainers marched out. He paused and stared wide eyed at the audience before smiling and waving hello and marched down the runway. Rose stared at him. He wasn't bad looking in a geek chic kind of way and nothing like the devil image she had in her mind. It was almost a surprise at how charming he looked with his freckled face, warm brown eyes and lean frame. She even liked the blue dress shirt matched with the brown and blue swirly tie he wore.

The bidding started. It was a war as women shouted over one another, waving their bidding plaques in the air. Rose sipped her drink and smiled as she watched him look fearfully around the room as the numbers shouted became higher.

"Good," she thought. "You deserve to squirm a little after what you did to Vitex."

He shifted on stage from foot to foot and shot annoyed looks at Donna who smiled and held up a flute of champagne which she sipped. That made Rose smile more. This night suddenly became a whole lot more amusing. She couldn't wait to text Amy.

Just as she reached for her mobile, a voice caught her attention. It was cultured with a French accent. Rose paused, setting down her wine and looked for the owner of that voice for she was sure she knew who it was. Every bid made, the accented woman outbid. Rose made her way through the crowd of rambunctious and semi inebriated women until she found who she knew was the top bidder, Jeanne Poisson of The Dalek Consortium.

Any joy she had at her competitors discomfort fled. Her nails bit in her palms as she fisted her hands and her face flushed with annoyance. She had a history with the accomplished, refined and polished blonde attorney. Jeanne Poisson always got what she wanted and didn't care who was hurt in the process.

She'd nearly destroyed Vitex filing lawsuit after lawsuit claiming some of Vitex employees violated non-competes or stole trade secrets from her company and forcing Vitex to reveal certain trade secrets in court to prove they hadn't stolen from Dalek. Vitex had won but it had cost them dearly. Millions had been spent protecting themselves and in the end Dalek suddenly developed new products far too similar to what had been revealed in court by Vitex.

By that time, Vitex was not in a financial position to be involved in yet more litigation. Their case was strong but it would cost so many more million pounds to prove it. It was a bitter pill but they had to let it go. From that day forward, Amy, Rose and Felicity, vowed to never let Dalek or Poisson get the upper hand again.

Vitex hadn't been the only Dalek victim. Rose had watched them bring down a swath of destruction across the world like Medusa Cascade Industries that fell to a hostile takeover where they ripped the company apart and layed off the employees or forced them to work at other Dalek subsidiaries for far less compensation; or there was The Gelth Company which was tied up in so many legal filings they disappeared into nothing but a ghost of a company. Dalek was ruthless and determined to exterminate the competition.

Rose seethed as she watched the polished blonde laugh merrily as she upped each bid, her blue eyes focused on the Doctor. Judging by his wary expression he knew who Jeanne Poisson was. In any other situation, Rose would be happy he was suffering. But this was Jeanne Poisson and Dalek.

She watched the bidding slow. Soon, it was just Jeanne and one other older woman, an old money type in a designer gown and wearing enough diamonds to blind most people but she soon tired of the game. Just as Jeanne settled back looking like the cat that caught the canary, and for six thousand pounds, Rose made her decision. With steely determination and enough alcohol in her system to suppress logic and any hesitation she might have at spending such a huge sum on someone she didn't like, Rose raised her placard and shouted out, "Nine thousand pounds!"

The smile fell off of Jeanne's face and she shot an arrogant look at Rose. "Ten thousand," she said without hesitation.

Rose raised her chin. "Twelve."

Several people gasped. Just as Jeanne was about to raise her placard again, a man squeezed her shoulder and passed her mobile to her. Her lovely face froze but her eyes were seething with hatred as she glared at Rose. The auctioneer waited and Jeanne was forced to decline.

"Sold for twelve thousand pounds!"

Donna raced out on stage and hugged the Doctor. He winced and then smiled whilst looking back at Rose with clear interest. Eventually, he disentangled himself and hopped off the end of the state heading toward her.

The full impact of what she'd done hit Rose. Twelve thousand pounds on the wanker head of Gallifrey Ltd. She swallowed hard and went in search of her drink. "God, what was I thinking," she muttered and found a fresh glass of wine. It wasn't like she couldn't afford it but it wasn't something she did often. Rose preferred to live a more modest life than most attending the auction. Then there was the ribbing she'd get from Amy over this. She pinched the bridge of her nose at that thought.

"Hello!" a cheerful male voice called out.

Rose turned to see her nemesis now date facing her, grinning and rocking back on his heels. He looked obnoxiously happy. She wrinkled her nose as she looked him up and down and hoped this was worth pissing off Jeanne Poisson.

"Hi," she finally responded. "Dr. Noble right?"

"Oh you can just call me the Doctor, all my friends do and since we are sort of going on a date, that would make us friends. And you are?"

She gripped the wine glass so hard she thought it would break. "Rose, Rose Tyler. You know, you tried to steal my company back six months ago."

He furrowed his brow and scratched his head. "No, I think I'd remember if I was gonna do that."

"Vitex Industries ring a bell?" she asked, with a bitter edge to her voice.

"Ohhhhh that unfriendly intense lot that got a bit nasty with my executives." He looked her up and down. "You know, you should really learn to work and play nicely with others. It will get you further in life."

"And you should learn that not everyone is gonna roll over and let you steal the company they've worked hard at building just so you can crush the competition."

"Competition?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes and then giggled.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Look, Doctor, what's done is done. You sent your lawyers over to try and strong arm your way into taking us over and we fought back. What happened tonight wasn't about you. I'd have cared a less if you'd ended up with Madame Vastra or the Countess Blon. I only bid on you cause of that evil cow, Jeanne. It was worth the exorbitant amount I'm donating for your pompous arse just to see her walk away with nothing. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll just be paying up be and be on my way. Enjoy the rest of your night."

With her shoulders thrown back, she set her wine glass down and started to walk away.

"What about our date?" he called out.

She turned on her black stiletto heel. "Keep it or take someone else out. I don't care." She turned and left him sputtering and staring after her.

#

A week later….

Rose had been mercilessly teased and taunted by Amy.

"The least you could have done is gone out with him and tortured him for us. Or had him take you somewhere really expensive or you know buy you some expensive chocolates to share with your friends."

"Amy, I told you, he was a complete prat and lectured me…us."

Amy sat back in a chair in Rose's office with her new black leather boots propped up on Rose's desk.

"Still, you should have gotten something more out of the deal. I mean you didn't even get pictures of Lady Poison's face when she lost to you! God, I wish I could have seen that but nooooo I was too busy holding back someone's hair whilst she puked her regrets out."

"Speaking of Felicity, I hear her date is today," Rose confessed, changing the topic. "So what did the gorgeous Oliver Queen plan for our lovely Felicity."

"God, he is hot isn't he?" Amy admitted, sipping tea from her company mug. "And those arms! He lifted her like she was nothing and seriously, what an arse and I was behind him while he carried her so I can assure you it was…" She whistled. "Worth what she paid."

Rose giggled. Her assistant aka intern Rory walked in. "Um sorry to interrupt, Rose, Ms. Pond um Amy…" he said and focused on Amy's legs.

Amy smiled at him and provocatively lifted he boot clad feet from the desk and set them on the floor. Rose sat back in her chair and watched the two of them with interest. Sparks had flown the first day Rory started. Amy had unleashed one of her infamous temper tantrums on him over a scheduling error. Rory had quietly stood up to her, staring in awe and offered to make amends by picking her up a coffee. That coffee turned into lunch and later a dinner out. He was cute, modest, soft spoken but dead clever. It was a good match even if Amy denied it. Her whole demeanour changed and her face softened around him.

"Yes, Rory," Rose asked, still smiling as she watched the two gaze at each other, toy with their hair or buttons. Rose bet there would be a closet shag later that day.

Rory cleared his throat. "You have a delivery."

Rose cocked her head to the side. "Well I'm sure the mail room-"

"No, it's personal."

Amy looked from Rory to Rose and her face lit up in mischief.

Rory walked out and came back in carrying a large basket of bananas with a bright blue bow on top and a white cad imprinted with a bar code.

Amy walked over and poked one of the ripe yellow fruit. "This is weird."

"Where did this come from? Who sent it?" Rose asked, staring at the basket holding what looked to be three dozen bananas.

Rory set it down on her desk. "It was a delivery service who said it was for you. There's no card except for the bar code thing and I thought maybe it was personal soooo-" He stared down at the bananas with a furrowed brow.

Rose sighed, walked up and snatched the card out and scanned it with her phone. The Doctor's smiling face appeared as his contact information was downloaded and her phone automatically rang him.

"Rose Tyler!" his enthusiastic voice sounded over the phone.

Rose rolled her eyes and held the mobile up to her ear. "What the hell is this about?"

She swore she heard him giggle. "You very generously bid on a date with me."

"Yeah and I gave the foundation my money and told you no thanks."

"Wellll, I can't let you do that. I mean you paid for the goods and I'm obligated to provide you with services."

Rose squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. "But you don't have to. I told you it wasn't about you. It was just me being tetchy over the Dalekian bitch who I might add was after a lot more than a date with you and I don't mean just your pants."

"I know who the Daleks are," he said in a hard tone. "And I know you fought them off your company and it took a toll. So I understand what it's like to be on the defensive and stand your ground. And despite your completely false assertion that I am some company stealing villain, I'm not interested in that type of corporate warfare. In fact, I'm more live let live, share the bananas kind of bloke."

Rose turned to the basket of fruit on her desk. "Bananas? Seriously?"

"What's wrong with bananas? Great source of potassium!"

"And you sent them to me why?"

"A peace offering," he answered in a soft tone that made Rose think he was smiling. "And bananas are happy, just look at the happy yellow color. Not quite the shade of your lovely hair but still you have to admit, you get a basket of bananas and you smiled. You did smile didn't you?"

Rose couldn't help the smile that burst forth. "Maybe, but only because I was wondering what nutter would send that many bananas to me. I mean it could have been a pervert."

"A pervert would send bananas?" he asked.

"Well you know, is that a banana in your pocket…"

"Right," he drawled. "Anyway, I'm picking you up tomorrow at nine sharp. Where sensible shoes and dress for an adventure."

"Doctor, I'm not going out with you," she said pointedly although her statement wasn't as firm as it had been previously.

"Oh, I think you are. You're curious now and besides, you want to stick it to me for whatever transgressions you feel I've committed. Nine tomorrow, I'll pick you up at your flat."

"But you don't know where I live," she stated with a curious tone.

"Did I not mention I'm brilliant? Tomorrow, Rose Tyler." He rang off.

Rose stared at her mobile.

"Well?" Amy demanded.

"It's him," she stated.

"Him who?"

"Jonathon Noble," Rose answered and stared at the bananas again, picking one up and examining it.

"Of the same Gallifrey Ltd that tried to take over Vitex?" Rory asked, his boyish face stunned.

Amy grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him out the door. "I'll handle this. Errr meet me in my office in an hour for instructions on the project."

"What project he asked," looking at her blankly.

"You know," she said and jerked her head to the side and winked at him. "The project."

"Ah yes, the project. Very important. I won't be late," he agreed running a hand through his brown tousled hair.

"Good, because I'll punish you if you are," she asserted and shut the door with a click before turning on Rose with a salacious smile.

"Dr. Noble sent you bananas, as what some type of kinky symbol or is this some corporate espionage. Is he listening to us right now?" she asked, peering into the bananas, her ginger hair falling about her shoulders over her green sweater. "'Cos if he is, he's nothing but a big stupid face wanker who won't be getting anything from us!"

"Amy, please. He's smarter than that."

Amy straightened and crossed her arms. "He sent you a basket of bananas."

"Fine, he's a nutter but a smart nutter and one who apparently knows where I live and insists on taking me out on this date."

"Why? What's he really want?"

Rose shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he's just happy he didn't have to spend the day with Jeanne."

"And you're going because?" she asked.

Rose plunked down into her cushy black leather chair. "I'm not sure. Curiosity?"

Amy pulled out her mobile and tapped a few things out and smirked. "And the fact he's not bad looking has nothing to do with that."

"No and where did you find a picture. He's not one for publicity."

"It's from the auction. Not bad for a company thieving arsehole."

Rose stared at the basket of bananas. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"A date with our hot competitor. Just remember who he is. Shag him, use him, have a good time but don't trust him!" Amy admonished.

Rose rubbed her face. "I'm in so much trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Callistawolf!

Rose sat on a brick retaining wall not far from the entrance of her building. She sipped steaming tea from a paper container and dangled her jean clad legs restlessly as she awaited her date with the notorious and somewhat bizarre, James Noble aka The Doctor. It was past nine when he'd said he'd pick her up. She was annoyed and not because she was looking forward to the date.

There was a niggling voice at the back of her head whispering this was a bad idea. He was a competitor and one that wanted her company. There was also a massive amount of work sitting on her desk. She'd had to rearrange her schedule to go on this date thus neglecting said work. She'd almost called him to cancel twice but Amy insisted she do this if for no other reason then to learn more about her competitor and enjoy some benefit from the amount she'd spent on him. Still, part of her resisted.

And, he was fifteen minutes late which had to be a bad sign. She frowned and hopped off the wall pondering all the things she could be working on instead of waiting for the egotistical prat. Her grip tightened on the cup. Why did she allow herself to get sucked into this?

She paced and fumed. Stupid Jeanne Poisson. Rose had allowed her own need for revenge against the evil Dalekian witch to barrel through her common sense and now karma was paying her back. Negative energy beget negative result.

Her trainer stuck to the sidewalk and she grimaced as she pulled it up noting the pink piece of gum now stuck to the bottom. She gritted her teeth and ferociously began scraping the bottom of her shoe. "This day just gets better and better," she growled to herself.

"Well of course it does!" a cheery male voice said. "You're spending it with me!"

Rose looked up to see her date. He was dressed in jeans, trainers, a blue oxford over a black Beatles t-shirt and wearing a long brown coat over the whole casual ensemble.

"You're late," she said grumpily, zipping up her purple hoody.

"Oh sorry! Just making some last minute arrangements. Shall we?" he asked and held out his hand wiggling his fingers.

Rose stared at him before slowly walking toward him not taking his hand. His smile dimmed and his hand dropped to his side.

"Well then, let's be off on our day of adventures!" He started walking down the sidewalk, brown coat flaring behind him. Rose sighed and followed still unsure about this whole date thing and wondering how Felicity's day with Oliver Queen had gone? Neither she nor Amelia had heard anything other than she wouldn't be in and would talk to them later.

She had to run a little to keep up with the Doctor and his long brisk strides. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh it's a surprise," he responded with a wink.

Rose rolled her eyes as she followed him around a corner heading toward a bus stop. There were a group of people already there, most focused on their mobiles. She touched his arm and he beamed down at her. "We're taking the bus?"

"Oh yes! No better way to see London than public transportation!"

Rose was not opposed to the bus or any form of public transportation. She often took the Tube or taxis to get around the city but a bloke taking her on a date by bus was not what she was used to. Of course, this was not a typical date but still. For twelve thousand pounds she at least expected a taxi.

"You're taking me on a tour of London," she stated with little inflection.

"Yep!" he responded and rocked back on his heels.

"I'm a native Londoner, born and raised here."

"Oh me as well! But how often to you get to appreciate it! I'll bet you've never even been to the London Eye!"

Rose tried not show her annoyance but finally couldn't hold back. "Look this isn't going to work out. I appreciate you trying to be nice and all but I shouldn't even be off of work today and this isn't really how I relax when I do take time off. So, thanks and all and maybe you can take someone who'll have fun doing the whole tourist thing with you."

She turned and started walking back to her flat, pulling her mobile out to text Rory that she'd be in after all. Before she could hit send, her mobile was yanked out of her hands.

"You know," he started to say as he held her mobile out of her reach and walked a few feet away from her. "I don't think I've ever been out with such an impossible date. I never took you for the stuck up princess type but maybe I got it wrong." There was a bite to his tone as he directed an annoyed look at her.

Rose gritted her teeth. "Fine, I'm a bitch. Now give me back my mobile and you can be on your way and tell all your friends how horrid I am."

He stared at her for a moment and cocked his head to the side before pocketing her mobile. "No."

Her face flushed with annoyance and her fists clenched she gritted out, "Please give me my mobile."

He smiled but it wasn't the joyful smile from earlier. "You purchased a date and I spent time planning this date. We are going to go enjoy said date and afterwards, if you've been good, I'll give it back to you."

"You can't do that! It's my mobile! This is harassment and theft!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You made a contract and I demand you fulfill your obligations."

"What contract?" Rose demanded, eyeing his coat pockets and contemplating the odds of knocking him down and retrieving her mobile.

"It's part of the rules of the auction which you, Rose Tyler, agreed to. You signed on the dotted line. You bid, you won, you paid for services, I spent time planning to provide you with those services, a lovely day being spoiled by me and I don't think it's too much to ask for you to show a little courtesy and appreciation for my work." He jutted out his bottom lip in emphasis.

Rose paced back and forth. "Why would you want to spend the day with me any way? I foiled your take over plans! I'm disagreeable and I don't even like you! Why can't you just take someone else?"

He tapped his fingers against his leg. "You and your partners think I'm still trying to steal something from you, don't you?" He smiled and his eyes lit up. "Ohhh you do! And you think I'm going to haul your around to tourist traps all day while I attempt a little corporate espionage!"

Rose felt her head begin to pound. She shut her eyes and tilted her head. "Please just give me my mobile. I didn't spend twelve thousand pounds to suffer through you shoving me around crowds of tourists. All I wanted was to annoy that Poisson bint and stop her from….oh what's the use." She looked over at him, misery reflected in her eyes. "What's it gonna take for you to leave me be?"

His smile fell and he walked up to her, plucking the cold cup of tea from her hand. "Spend the day with me. Just one day, no mobile, no office, just a day out walking around London with your dashingly handsome and brilliant competitor."

She watched him bin her drink and her shoulders slumped. Her mobile had important contacts and apps she couldn't let him get access to. Even with the encryption codes and security protocols she'd installed, he'd hack into it. Despite everything, he was a genius. There was no choice.

"Fine, I'll spend the day riding the bus and following you around tourist spots but I get my mobile back and you don't touch it."

He beamed at her, walked up grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bus shelter. "Sorry, already touched it! Now that we have all that done with, we can enjoy our lovely day in our brilliant city!" he said with enthusiasm.

A light rain began to fall. Rose's already unhappy mood plummeted and she vowed to make Amy pay for talking her into agreeing to this. She tucked her hoody over her head and scooted close to the tiny coverage offered by the bus shelter. The Doctor let go of her hand and pulled her under his coat and leaned into her ear.

"Part of the dating service is keeping you warm and dry as possible. Can't show you a lovely time if you're uncomfortable, now can I?"

Rose was plastered against his lean frame as he adjusted his coat around her. It was impossible to ignore the warmth of his body, how he cradled her against him or the scent of his aftershave, something warm and spicy. It was nice and… She stopped herself. This was not a real date and she was not allowing him to use his manly wiles to break her, even if he was a bit fit, smelled nice and had gorgeous eyes. She was determined to remain strong.

#

Minutes later, on the bus, with an arm wrapped around her shoulders, he began babbling about London and recounting little known facts such as the last place the Beatles played in London was on the roof of Apple Corps at Three Saville Row which was now an Abercrombie & Fitch store. Or how only two Tube stations have all five vowels in their name: South Ealing and Mansion House. And how underneath the Ministry of Defence's Main Building in Whitehall was Henry VIII's wine cellar.

He was so enthusiastic and that energy was infectious. Rose couldn't help being drawn into his stories and local myths and legends and things she'd not heard before. The tenor of his voice was hypnotic and he was quite charming with the way he'd point out things they passed or how expressive his face was whilst telling her about his favorite Indian restaurant. She felt the tension and resistance from earlier melting away. By the time they hopped off the bus, she couldn't deny she was actually having fun.

He walked her up and down streets, splashing through puddles, ducking into a few dodgy looking alleys and stopping off at hole in the wall type shops she never would have walked into by herself. He pulled her into a dimly lit used book store where people greeted him by name and introduced her to painters, sculptors, metal workers, street artists, mimes and tea makers. In one tiny shop, she met a woman from India who blended tea leaves into anything one wanted. The two of them spent over an hour sniffing blends and tasting tea, ohhhing ahhhhing over the exotic flavours along with having a vigorous debate over Earl Grey versus Darjeeling. Rose purchased a tea infuser and two blends for her mum or at least she tried to. The Doctor insisted it was his treat since she'd been so generous at the charity.

It was the first of many things he did that made Rose question her preconceived notions of him. They stopped at a chippy for lunch and to dry off from the cool drizzle. Rose sat in a red vinyl booth by the fogged up window.

He slid into the bench opposite her and plopped down paper trays with golden fried fish and hot chips. Rose reached for the vinegar.

"Oh so you're one of those types are you?" he teased as he bit into a salty chip.

Rose arched a brow at him as she doused her chips in vinegar. "And what type is that?" she asked before closing her eyes as she popped the vinegar soaked fried treat into her mouth, groaning in enjoyment.

"Traditional but you don't do things half way. You want the full experience, the burst of flavour and you relish it in all its decadent pleasure."

Rose looked down at her chips and felt her cheeks turning pink. When she lifted her head up to look at him, he was beaming. She licked her fingers and felt a little jolt when he swallowed hard, his gaze focused on her lips. She knew she shouldn't flirt with him but there was something empowering, some subtle flair in her ego to know that she could butter his parsnips by the simple act of eating chips.

"Guess that means you're a purist," she finally said before biting into her fish.

A sexy smile lit his face and he gazed down at his chips, holding one up and analyzing it before licking it and clucking his tongue in his mouth and then biting down on it. Rose felt herself swallowing hard and realized he wouldn't back down from a challenge. There was a knowing smile on his face as he leaned in closer.

"I suppose I am," he admitted, his voice a touch more gravelly than it had been. "I can enjoy the pure simplicity of some things like steamed white rice, a good cuppa of Earl Grey and…"

"A banana?" Rose inserted flirtatiously.

"Oh yes," he purred. "Nothing like a fresh untainted banana."

Rose felt her insides twinge. This was getting dangerous. He was definitely the kind of man that was off limits – head of Gallifrey, their competition, rich, powerful, egotistical, used to getting his own way, tried to take her company over, a touch too good looking and probably had women hanging off his every word. In a phrase, he was on the do not lust after list. She quickly looked down at her meal.

"This is really lovely. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot this morning. You really did plan a wonderful day."

He leaned his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. "I'm an expert at running away."

She looked up at him, a chip midway to her mouth.

He smiled and bit into his own chip. "I know what it looks like and could see the look in your eyes. We aren't that different. That was clear the night of the auction."

"You didn't even know me that night," she reminded him.

"Not your face. But you, what you did and why you did it, I knew that. Thank you by the way. I wasn't looking forward to spending a day fighting off one of Dalek's best. I hear she's quite good at worming her way in and eliciting information. That's what happened to you, isn't it?"

Rose didn't answer. She stared down at her meal suddenly with no appetite. She did not want to talk to him about her failures.

"I know they stole from you and you think I was trying to do the same."

Her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Funny how the vultures circled after Dalek got done with us."

His face hardened. "That wasn't what was supposed to happen. I…" He fidgeted and ran a hand down the back of his neck. "I'm not a business man."

Rose snorted. "Could've fooled me! Gallifrey, Microsoft and Apple are pretty much battling it out for top tech god."

He scrunched up his face. "Oh don't say that," he moaned. "That's not me. That is all the people I hire to do the stuff." He waved his hand in the air over their table. "You know the boring administrative, paper, taxes, accounting and all that rot. I just sign things and tinker."

"Sorry, you don't read what you're signing?"

"Wellll, sometimes, if it looks important but there are things that slip by."

"Like trying to take over my company?" she retorted sarcastically, not believing him.

He sighed and looked at her with a pained expression, reaching over and sliding a salt shaker across the table before looking her in the eye. "Yes. I never meant for that to happen. The discussion on my end had nothing to do with hostile takeovers."

Rose crossed her arms and sat back against the seat. "Yeah, then what was your intention?"

"A merger or joint venture. You lot are brilliant and honestly, I have a project that I could use your expertise on."

"Well you should have just asked nicely. Maybe we would have worked something out," Rose said, a touch of anger in her voice.

"You're right and I'm sorry. Would it help if I told you I sacked my solicitors?"

Rose blinked and then laughed. "I mean it's a nice try…"

He reached across the table and grasped one of her hands. "I did. The moment they mentioned failed takeover. I give you my word. I may have lost my temper and called security to you know, toss them out. It's the only time I've ever willingly attended a board meeting. Me, in a meeting with people in suits asking questions and talking about…budgets," he said, wincing at the word _budget_. "They weren't very happy but I got my point across. It was clear that we'd lost the opportunity with Vitex and all they needed to hear was _set back_ and _lost profits_."

Rose stared into his eyes, searching for any hint of a lie or deception. She liked to think she was a good judge of character but she had made missteps along the way. Yet, spending the day with him, wandering London and having chips, she couldn't help but feel in her gut he was being sincere.

She looked down at their clasped hands and the way his fingers intertwined with her own. She'd never been one to hold hands with anyone before but somehow, his hand felt right.

She looked up at him. "All right, let's say I'm thinking on believing you."

He smiled brightly. "Then you will accept my apology?"

"Maybe but you need to apologize to more than me. I've got two angry partners who could use some groveling."

He winced. "I was afraid you'd say that."

She leaned into the table and her face softened. "You might fulfill your groveling to me with the rest of our date. I believe this is only mid day and you promised an entire day of adventuring."

His eyes lit up. "Rose Tyler, I promise you a day you won't ever forget!"

The rest of the day was spent with hands clasped and both relaxed, laughing, talking about family, school and places they'd visited. Rose couldn't deny how much fun she had with him whether it was a behind the scenes tour of the British Museum, the promised ride on the London Eye with him pointing at the skyline and lecturing her on London history, a trip up to the top of the Shard, wandering open markets, him buying a daisy that he artfully wound into her hair or running away from an angry tour guide when the Doctor kept correcting him.

They ended up at a family owned Thai restaurant, eating curry and sipping sweet coconut Thai tea talking about their lives, Rose being raised by her mum and him growing quiet as he mentioned the loss of his parents when he was at university and how he and his sister, Donna had bonded over the loss. He took her to pub for a nightcap that turned into them making up new bizarre drinks based on his love of banana liqueur. They walked down the dark street, her arm wound in his, discussing the merits of green versus blue backlighted touch pads until they ended up at Gallifrey Tower.

She looked up at him and arched a brow.

"Want to see the Trade Secrets?" he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Rose smiled, looking up at the stars for a moment, feeling pleasantly buzzed, more relaxed than she had been in months and thought about him and this date. She should really go home. It would be the smart thing to do. It was a terrible idea to allow him to seduce her.

She exhaled and looked over at him, smiling, his eyes crinkling in an attractive way. He had his hands in his pockets and rocked from foot to foot as if nervous. He was gorgeous, smart, fun and she didn't want this day to end. The little voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Amy was chastising her to reign in her hormones. She tamped that voice down and bit her lip.

"Yeah. Maybe a cuppa would be nice."

He laced his fingers with hers and led her to a side entrance of the tall glass building and whipped out a penlight device and aimed it at a smart pad on the door which clicked open. They walked into a dimly lit black marble tiled floor and he led her to a lift. Once inside the tiny wood paneled cubical she giggled as it descended downward.

"Why do I feel like I'm heading into Batman's lair?"

"Batman? Naww, he's rubbish. More like Tony Stark's genius lab or Superman's Fortress of Solitude."

"So does that make me Pepper Potts or Lois Lane?"

"The best of both," he murmured, leaning down and pressed her against the back of the lift, his lips brushing against hers.

Rose slid her hands up his chest beneath his coat, her eyes fluttered close and her lips parted as he rested his hand on the wall behind her and deepened the kiss.

The lift stopped with a slight jolt and ping. She staggered into his chest and gripped his lapels to steady herself.

She giggled, looking up into his eyes. "So are you gonna show me this secret lair of yours?"

With arms wrapped around her, he backed out and led her into an industrial type room with concrete walls and pillars.

"Lights," he spoke and the room lit up. It was designed like a subterranean version of a loft flat with an open floor plan. Rose looked around at the sparsely decorated room with canister lights aimed down at the concrete floor. There were a few bright blue area rugs, a white leather sofa, a few chairs, coffee table, large flat screen telly at one end and a modern kitchen area with white shiny cabinets and countertops, stools around a bar and stainless steel appliances.

"You live beneath your work?" Rose commented and looked back at him after inspecting the room.

He was quiet and still, the most she'd seen him all day, gazing down at her intently before breaking out into a smile and spinning them around toward the kitchen.

"Oh yes, no commute for me! Got everything I need right here!" He shrugged off his coat and tossed over at an old wooden coat rack in a corner before sprinting into the kitchen.

"I believe my lady asked for a cuppa!"

Rose wandered around the room, her fingers tracing some pieces of a motherboard, various parts of a mobile and tablet littering tables and a chair. There was a chrome framed picture of him and his sister at some formal event.

"You look good in a tux!" she called out, gazing down at the photo.

He groaned. "Not really my thing and only when Donna makes me. And it's always a disaster. Especially, in the picture you're looking at. It was the party to introduce my foray into children's toys. The Sonic Spinner, it was called."

Rose furrowed her brow. "Didn't those things explode if you spun them too hard or something?"

He peered at her over the counter tugging at his ear. "Errr sort of. We shelved it for further testing."

Rose smiled and finished looking around his living quarters, picking up a book on Shakespeare and paging through it.

"Tea'll be ready in a bit," he said, standing next to her. "So Fortress of Solitude?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in inquiry.

She nodded her head, setting his book down. "Yeah, looks quiet enough. Although, don't you miss windows?"

He smiled and pulled her to the opposite end of the room, into his bedroom which was dominated by a king sized platform bed. It was unmade with dark blue blankets shoved to the side exposing wrinkled grey sheets. He seemed oblivious to the significance of having her there and was busy hovering over a tablet he picked up off a side table.

Curious, she walked around the room. There was blue wooden wardrobe on one wall, another telly and door that looked like it led to the bathroom.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the entire ceiling lit up. Staring up at the ceiling which was now a starlight sky with shooting stars and colourful galaxies, she backed up into him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Who needs windows when I can have this. I have hundreds of images too, sunsets, oceans, even the London skyline at night."

"It's beautiful," Rose breathed.

"I can even coordinate sound with the display if I want."

She turned around in his arms and looked up at him under the galactic sky above them. He looked down at her staring at her lips.

"Rose, I've never brought anyone down here before. I didn't intend for…"

"Me either but this day, it's been the best. I mean it." She ran her hands up over his t-shirt feeling the thump of his heart under her palm.

"Doctor," she breathed and his lips were against hers. This was not the tentative kiss in the lift. Noses bumped and heads angled as they nipped and sucked at each other. Rose moaned as she felt his tongue glide against her own. She tasted their Thai curry dinner mixed with the banana liqueur they'd had at the pub.

His hands slid down to her bum and squeezed, pulling her hips against him where she felt firm evidence of his arousal. Heat pooled deep inside of her. She wrapped her arms around him pressing herself against the hard plains of his chest and dug her nails into his shoulder. Her mind was fogged with sensations, those long lean fingers that had pointed out sights to her earlier were now digging into her bum and sliding down her thigh hitching her leg up around his waist. She was sucking his pouty lower lip that had teased her all day and his delicious long lean body was wrapped around her and all she could think about was tasting his warm skin and knowing what that gorgeous hair of his felt like tickling against her thighs.

With a groan, she slid her hands down his back and slipped beneath his t-shirt. He walked them backwards until they bumped into the bed. He fell backwards with Rose landing pleasantly on top of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter!
> 
> Smut, angst and archery.

The bed cushioned their tumble backwards as the Doctor and Rose landed amidst the blankets. Their focus was on each other as they tugged and pulled at clothing. The Doctor's oxford was tossed aside as was Rose's hoody. They paused nuzzling each other and the Doctor rolled her over and pulled of his t-shirt before burying his face in her neck and inhaling her scent. He hummed as he kissed and sucked at a spot just above her clavicle which made Rose arch up and slip her hands beneath the waistband of his jeans digging her nails into his warm skin.

Wrapping her legs around him, she ground and rubbed against his jeans trying to get friction where she wanted it. It had been months since she'd had sex. Moaning at the sting of his teeth against her neck she focused on him - long, lean, fun with gorgeous hair and lips she could kiss forever. He was everything she wanted.

"More," she gasped.

He paused, reaching to pull her shirt off and stare at the light pink lacy bra beneath. He inhaled as she took this opportunity to reach down and press her palm against the front of his jeans.

"Fuck, Rose," he groaned as he bit his lip and revelled in the friction as she pressed the denim against his erection.

"That's the point," she said in a sultry voice.

She sat up sliding her legs off of him to unlace her trainers and toss them aside. The Doctor, lips swollen and eyes dark with want wasted no time doing the same. Both cursed as they shimmied out of their jeans until they were in nothing but bra, knickers and tented pants. Rose smiled seductively, her hair slightly mussed about her shoulders as she gazed at him. The Doctor laid back on the bed as she crawled over to him.

He traced the satin strap on her bra and hooked his finger around it, sliding it down her shoulder. She leaned down, her hair curtaining her face as he traced down the strap toward her breasts, barely dipping his finger beneath the lace cups. She reached back to unhook her bra and tossed it off to the side. Staring at her pink tipped breasts, he swallowed hard. Rose lay down beside him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

She reached across his chest and traced her fingers down through the smatter of dark hair, moving slowly and tracing circles around his navel. His breath hitched and he grabbed her wrist, his thumb drawing up and down on her pulse point.

"Please," he asked, his voice deep and gravelly.

His eyes were almost black and burned straight through her. Heat and wetness were building up between her thighs and she was throbbing with desire. "I want this too."

He rolled over on her and helped her to pull his pants off freeing his erection which she grasped firmly in her hand. His lips were again pressed against her own, his tongue thrusting in her mouth the way she wanted other parts of him sliding inside of her. He leaned up to her ear and nipped her. "Are you on the…" he gasped as she pumped him a few times grazing the underside of his length ever so slightly with her nails.

"Yeah," she said breathily. "I mean are we good? Do you need to-"

"Clean as a whistle," he growled and began licking his way down her body.

There was little rational thought on Rose's part after that. The ceiling scenery switched from shooting stars and gas clouds to a moon its light dancing and sparkling on the ocean waves. Each swell of the ocean above her matched the heat washing across her body with each swipe of his tongue and nip of his teeth.

She clawed into the sheets of his bed as she felt him slid off her knickers. The warmth of his palms parting her thighs left her gasping. His hair brushed against her inner thigh right before the warm moist heat of his tongue swiped through her folds and swirled around that sweet bundle of nerves wanting all his attention.

"Rose," he whispered, his hot breath a sweet torment as she reached down to tangle her fingers in those gorgeous chestnut locks she'd stared at all day. As he murmured into her heat, flicking his tongue in ways that left her gasping, his fingers began sliding deeper inside her. Rose wasn't sure she had ever felt such a sweet torment as she writhed against his tongue as his fingers pressed and swirled inside of her until in she came with a cry, digging her nails into his scalp.

Heart pounding in her chest and enjoying the warm boneless feeling that washed over her after a spectacular orgasm, she gazed up at ocean waves above her. She felt the press of warm wet kisses as the Doctor made his way across her abdomen up her body until reaching her bosom and nuzzling her breasts.

He had a cocky grin on his face as he sucked his digits clean and eyed her taut nipples.

"You think you're so impressive," she teased, trailing fingers through his hair and down his sideburns.

"Welll, now that you mention it," he drawled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"And so modest too," she teased.

He leaned down and enveloped one of her breasts in his mouth flicking the nipple with his tongue before releasing it with a final flick and looked up at her. "I want to impress you and so much more."

She looked into his eyes, so dark and passionate and found something more than just lust reflected back. The Doctor was a brilliant man who didn't do things half way. He was creative, inspired and people had to run to keep up with him not unlike how often she had to run to keep up with him that day. And yet, he never made her feel like he was doing so on purpose or to prove some point of superiority. He had sought out her hand and wanted to share discoveries with her.

The Doctor had a warmth and excitement about him that had captivated her and still did. It was so unlike her to shag on the first date and particularly someone who could use her and ruin her not only emotionally but financially and yet she couldn't stop this…didn't want to and wanted more.

She trailed her fingers down the slight prickle of scruff just emerging on his cheek. The Doctor leaned into her touch and moved up her body aligning his erection in her damp curls. Rose hummed and shifted her hips so that he rubbed her clit as he further aligned himself at her entrance.

He leaned down kissing her deeply, his tongue curling around her own as his hands gripped the sheets on either side of her head. Rose wrapped her legs around him, her heels resting on his arse as the ocean above them churned. He released her lips, and closed his eyes before his dark gaze met her own golden brown eyes.

"Thought you were gonna show me the trade secrets?" she said, her voice thick and husky as she rain her fingers along the hairs at the base of his neck.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to keep secrets from you." His arms tensed and he slowly slid into her, his eyes squeezed shut and curses falling from his lips

Rose arched up, angling him into her, hitting her in all the spots she wanted, stretching and filling her in the most delicious ways. She was already hot, wet and sensitive from her first orgasm. Feeling him moving inside of her, listening to the slap of their skin and his grunts and curses as he thrust into her drove her closer to the edge. She tightened her legs around his hips and her teeth nipped at his shoulder as the heat built between them. She reached one hand around him and raked up his pale freckled back.

"Yes, Doctor," she groaned.

His grip on the sheets tightened, his shoulders tensed and he gritted his teeth as he drove himself into her. Rose revelled in the passion flaring between them. It was the culmination of the day from their arguing, verbal sparring, running around London, flirting and laughing. She let herself go, tasting, licking and digging her heels into his bum until she felt the first flutters of her orgasm. As she tightened around him, digging her nails into his back he shouted her name before collapsing onto her. Panting and rolling off, pulling her into his arms, he looked upward at the calming ocean above them. He nuzzled into her hair, murmuring her name before both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

#

Rose awakened in a tangle of sheets and the Doctor's arm slung over her hip. The moonlit ocean above her still gently ebbed and flowed on the ceiling. She looked over at a softly lit digital clock on a side table. It was four in the morning. She lay in the warm bed thinking about the events of the prior day and her passionate night. Turning toward him, he looked young and at peace as he slept. She, however, was feeling less and less at peace.

That nagging voice of doubt grew louder and her stomach twisted as she thought about what would happen in the morning. Would he regret this? How would it complicate her work? She winced as she thought about telling Amy and Felicity. Rose couldn't deny her attraction to him or the incredible sex but she had other obligations. She'd just shagged the head of Gallifrey Ltd., her competition and she'd only known him a day. Wincing, she carefully disentangled herself and slipped from the bed.

Part of her rebelled at sneaking off. He was so gorgeous and she could see herself with him. If things had been different, she could maybe even see a future, dating, more adventures and maybe even working together. But that wasn't her reality. She'd done something impulsive and it had consequences. It was better this way, to end it quietly before things got any more complicated. The date was over and their obligations to one another were done.

She swallowed hard at that thought and quietly gathered her clothing feeling herself tearing up. She crept out of the room and walked over to find her mobile in the pocket of his coat. She paused once at the door, leaning her head against it wanting nothing more than to dash back into the bed and cuddle up to him.

With a shaky breath and rubbing her tear filled eyes, she walked out to the lift and went back up to the lobby. There were people there. Of course his people would be at work earlier than most companies. She tried not to look at anyone as she made her way to the doors and was grateful someone was walking in so she didn't have to ask for someone to swipe their security card to let her out. A dark haired, blue eyed man in a suit smiled at her. "Hey aren't you…"

She didn't stop to hear the rest but ran out the door and down the block. She didn't stop running until she was out of breath and leaned against a building just outside the glow of a street lamp. She pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes calming herself. With a quick call, she was sliding into a cab and on her way home.

It was easier to get perspective once she was showered, changed and at her desk focusing on budgets, deadlines, problem solving and working on the next project. Sitting in her office, she stared at her monitor trying not to think of a gorgeous bloke with great hair, steamy brown eyes and who was probably waking up alone and cursing her.

Just as Rose was about to bang her head down against the top of her desk, Amy burst through the door, ginger hair flaring about her and tugging off her black leather coat.

"Well?" she demanded, shutting the door behind her and plopping into a chair with latte in hand.

Rose looked up at her, misery clear in her eyes as she massaged her temples.

Amy sat upright and put her coffee down on the desk. "You look like shit."

"Thanks Amy."

"What did that wanker do?" Amy demanded her face hardening and she reached for her phone. "You know there's thing called a corpse flower, smells like rotting flesh and I'd be happy to have one delivered to his office."

"No!" Rose shouted. "Don't, it wasn't like that. He was nice and charming and…"

"And?" Amy asked, her brow arched in curiosity.

Rose stared at her monitor hoping it would swallow her.

"Rose, are you saying that arsehole CEO actually took you on a nice date? As in it was better than a basket of bananas?"

Rose smiled softly at the thought of bananas, banana liqueur drinks and the two of them walking down the street together holding hands. "Yeah, it was and he was."

"How nice?" Amy's tone had an edge to it and her brow furrowed in concern and suspicion.

"Really nice," Rose said softly, ducking her head.

Amy said nothing and just stared at her before shooting up out of the chair and walked around the desk. "You shagged him," she said in an accusatory voice and shaking a finger at Rose.

Rose's hands covered her face.

"Oh my God!" Amy shouted. "You did! I know I said to use him but… He's Gallifrey! He's evil! He's the great big stupid faced arsehole that tried to steal our company!"

Rose looked up at her miserably. "Well he says it wasn't like that."

"It wasn't like that!" Amy shouted her, hands gesturing violently in the air and growled. "Rose, he sicced his solicitors on us!"

"And then he sacked them 'cos it wasn't what he wanted. He told me he's a bit rubbish at running his own company."

"Horse shit," Amy declared. "How could you possibly believe that?"

Rose bit her lip and looked up at Amy. "Because he was being genuine. Honestly I was a complete cow to him for part of our date and I was kind of direct on what he'd done. He answered me and I looked him in the eye and believed him."

"No, you looked at his cute arse is more like it," Amy snipped

"No!" Rose retorted. "I mean yes his arse is really nice as is the rest of him but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" Amy demanded.

"He's clever, brilliant really, but he's focused on R&D and not so much the business stuff. He's nice and cares about people and thanked me for saving him from the Dalekian Bitch and then he showed me a nice time and we ended up back at Gallifrey in his super-secret lair beneath the building and…." Rose looked down at her desk. "One thing led to another."

Amy sighed. "And then what? He tossed you out without so much as a thank you for the brilliant shag?"

Rose shook her head, hiding amongst her hair. "I snuck out and caught a taxi home. I left him, Amy," she said miserably, her voice catching.

Amy knelt next to her and wrapped her arms around Rose. "That was the right thing to do. Maybe it didn't feel good but it was best. I mean what good would have come of it in the morning? We're competitors."

Rose sniffed. "Yeah I know but I feel…horrible. I really liked him and I just left him. I didn't' even leave a note, just grabbed my mobile and took off."

Amy pulled away. "Wait, what do you mean grabbed your mobile?"

"Oh he held it hostage to make me go out with him," she said and waved a hand in the air.

"Held it hostage!" Amy gritted out, jumping up.

The door opened and both women looked up to see Felicity leaning against her door frame dressed for work and a bright smile on her face, perhaps too bright.

"Where the hell have you been?" Amy demanded her focus now on Felicity.

Felicity slipped in and shut the door behind her. "I had a date."

"Two days ago!" Amy reminded her and then looked from Felicity to Rose and back to Felicity. She growled, "Well?"

Felicity patted her ponytail styled hair and sat down in front of Rose's desk, her cheeks tinged pink. "It was you know, a date."

Rose set aside her own misery to analyse her friend. A smile quirked her face.

"And?" Rose asked

Amy walked over and leaned against Rose's desk and looked at Felicity expectantly.

Felicity's head popped up and she looked from Rose to Amy, her eyes wide and a touch nervous. She looked down at her tablet and tapped it a few times. "Well he took me for a picnic in the country and we talked and he showed me some archery."

"Archery?" Amy said slowly and narrowed her eyes.

Rose grinned and leaned onto her desk. "So he showed you his quiver, did he?"

Felicity tucked an invisible hair behind her ear not looking at either of them. "Uh he might have. I mean he was teaching me archery and…" She looked up and stared out Rose's window, clearly lost in a memory.

"And he wrapped those large muscled arms around you?" Amy teased.

Felicity blushed and looked at Amy and then Rose her eyes glazing over. "It was hot out and he took his shirt off and you should have seen it. It was like the holy grail of everything. He was like a Greek God only with a nice smile, dimples, abs, rippling muscles and no toga," she recounted enthusiastically and with emphatic hand gestures.

Amy and Rose exchanged grins.

With a deep breath she continued. "There was this meadow and he showed me…" She cleared her throat. "His archery skills." She paused and bit her lower lip. "You know there's something about the fresh country air, a shirtless guy in tight jeans pulling on a bow that just-"

"Oh we can imagine it would be very educational and inspire a new interest, can't we Amy?" Rose said.

"Yep," Amy acknowledged. "So he gave you a lesson?"

"He insisted. He just stood behind me, wrapping his arms around and showed me how to um pull back the bow." She smiled lost in the moment.

"Oh yeah, that sounds real educational," Rose added.

"It didn't suck," She leaned onto the desk with a faraway look in her eyes. "Did I mention his hands?"

Amy pulled a chair over while Rose planted her face on her hand leaning on her desk.

"He was so patient and gentle and there was real honest to God stroking. And did I mention he smelled really nice because he did and I missed the target and he just smiled."

"And then?" Amy prompted.

Felicity sat up and grabbed her iPad pretending to focus on it. "Oh you know date stuff, food and more talking and-"

"You are so not stopping there!" Amy insisted.

"Come on Felicity, it's us. It's not like you didn't catch Amy and Rory on her desk," Rose inserted with an arched brow at Amy.

"He was fixing my keyboard!" Amy insisted.

"Naked?" Rose asked.

Amy glared and Felicity watched in amusement.

"Fine there was you know kissing and oh his quiver," she said in a soft voice, her mouth gaping open slightly. "I should write poetry."

She looked up at her friends and grinned. "And hallelujah a man who gets foreplay. !" She pumped her fist in the air and then flinched as she realized what she'd said "That was too much information wasn't it?" She started counting down to reclaim her composure. "One, two, three, four."

"That's my girl!" Amy shouted jumping up. "And we want details!"

Felicity looked up and grinned again. "Hands, tongue and the whole megillah! On the blanket, against the tree and I think we scared away all the wildlife." Her brow furrowed at that and then a dopey grin lit her face. "I could barely walk the next day." She giggled and bit the end of her finger.

Amy Slapped the desk. "Good for you! I mean he's hot, rich and you dropped a load on him at that auction and fuck it, you deserve it!"

Felicity blushed and looked down at her tablet. "He's more than that. Oliver Queen is well, he's nice and smart and listened to me, really listened to me. And he wants to see me again and maybe even hire Vitex for a special project."

"I'm sure we can come to some arrangements with the lovely Mr. Queen. As long as he doesn't' break your heart or you know, turn into an arsehole like Rose's date!"

Felicity looked at Rose whose smiled faded and her forehead hit her desk.

"Wait a minute, didn't I hear you were out with that evil company thieving Jonathon Noble of Gallifrey?"

"Yes she was and now she's wallowing in the pool of why did I shag such an arsehole." Amy looked at Rose pointedly.

"You shagged him!" Felicity shouted. "The man who sent a hoard of slimy solicitors after us?"

"He was nice and cute and he apologized," Rose mumbled into her desk.

"Must have been some apology. I mean it was one date and how…" Felicity noted and then bit her lip and looked away.

Rose's head shot up. "You shagged a bloke in the woods after one date."

"The Doctor is not Oliver Queen," Amy noted sharply.

"No, he's the Doctor and I'm telling you Amy, he was being honest." She looked down at her lap and started picking at her cuticles. "I told you, he's a rubbish businessman and told me he just signs stuff without reading it and after he fired everyone involved he forced himself to attend a board meeting. He's trying to be better."

"And you shagged him."

"He knows he has to apologize to both of you. He's not looking forward to it."

"And that's why you snuck out of bed and scurried off and…" Amy started to say.

An alarm sounded on Rose's laptop. Emotional turmoil was shoved aside. "Someone's trying to hack us," she said.

Felicity whipped around the desk and began activating security applications on her tablet. "How did they get past our triple encoded platinum enhanced firewall?" Felicity asked, smashing her fingers on her tablet. Rose moved off her laptop and gave Felicity access.

"Oh, you bastard!" Felicity muttered. "No you don't!"

"I'll tell you how they got in," Amy said, leaning next to them. "Because someone's phone was held for ransom."

Rose looked up at her. "No, he wouldn't do this."

"Who wouldn't?" Felicity asked as she worked.

"The Doctor had my mobile for a while but I'm telling you it's not him."

Felicity narrowed her eyes. "There aren't many people good enough for this kind of attack. How long did he have your phone?"

"I was with him the whole time. He never touched it. Just had it in his pocket."

"You didn't go to the loo?" Amy asked in a harsh tone.

Rose paused and rubbed her temples. "He wouldn't do this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Littlewhomouse!
> 
> Final chapter. Thank you so much everyone who read, kudoed and commented :)

Felicity was cursing and muttering as she worked. Rose nervously stood behind her.

"It's possible he could have layered in some stealth virus in your phone and when you connected into our system here it burrowed in and activated a routine to begin taking down our defenses," Felicity said.

Rose pulled out her phone and began look through it and finally downloaded tracing software to track any activity on it over the past twenty four hours.

"Do I need to shut us down?" Amy demanded.

"No, he's a slippery bastard but I'm on him," Felicity assured as she cursed again, her fingers flying across the keyboard.

The door burst open and Rory shouted. "Oi, you can't go in there!"

The Doctor marched in brown coat flaring about him and his eyes zeroed in on Rose.

"Doctor," she said softly, eyes wide.

Amy moved in front of her and walked up and slapped him.

"Ow!" He rubbed his face. "What was that for?"

"What wasn't it for? Trying to steal our company, seducing one of my best mates so you could hack and steal from us? You've got bollucks coming in here like this!" Her voice was tight and menacing and she took a threatening step forward.

The Doctor took a step back, staring at her slapping hand.

"Should I call security?" Rory asked and looked ready to take the Doctor down if need be.

"No, you won't," the Doctor answered evenly and straightened his coat, standing upright and looking more in control. "And if by bollucks you mean I came to find the woman who ran off from my bed last night then yes, I rather do." He looked around Amy at Rose who was chewing on her thumb nail.

"Rose, I need to talk to you." His brow furrowed and looked back at Amy. "And what do you mean hack and steal?" He looked back at Rose. "We really, really need to talk and in private."

"We're a little busy at the moment but you know that," Amy snipped

"I do?" he asked, confusion flickering in his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling as he pondered this and shook his head. "No, sorry. I just came to fetch my run away…" he trailed off and peeked around at Rose. "Date! Yes that's it! She's my date!"

"The date was over last night," Amy informed him just as Felicity shot up shouting _You bastard_!

"What? No! I mean Rose and I were…Rose tell them! We had a lovely time and it was nice and cuddly and I thought we were…..and then you disappeared. I just want to make things clear." He glanced at the computer monitor, Felicity was cursing at.

"Wait, is that a triple helix encoded Mark Four subroutine?"

"You should know!" Amy accused.

Rose looked down at her mobile. "It's clean." She looked at the Doctor with a soft smile. "Told you it wasn't him."

"Course it wasn't!" he said and ducked around Amy to Rose and pulled her into his arms, whispering into her ear, "Talk later" before tugging her over next to Felicity.

"Ohhhh that's beautiful!" he crowed and pulled out his glasses and peered at the code flying across the screen.

"No it's not!" Amy shouted and shoved him over whilst she looked at the monitor. She pointed her finger at a line of code. "Is that what I think it is?"

"That's mine!" Felicity squeaked. "I mean I wrote that for…" she looked at Amy and Rose. All of them quieted.

"We all know who's doing this," Rose said her face paling but her eyes reflecting a seething anger.

The Door opened and Rory shouted and slipped in with their new visitor – Oliver Queen.

"Felicity," Oliver said quietly and took in the people huddled around her, his eyes narrowing on the Doctor.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, no-" she growled and slapped her hands down on the desk.

"Amy?" Rory asked side eyeing Oliver who was slowly walking up closer to the group.

"We need coffee now! And put the building on lock down. No one leaves! We're under attack and if they have someone on the inside-" Amy gritted her teeth.

"I'll take care of it. Danny and I will go floor by floor and see if anything looks out of order unless you need me to stay." He glared at both the Doctor and Oliver.

"No, I'll handle these two since apparently I'm the only one not shagging them." Amy glared at Felicity and Rose who looked away.

Rory snorted _right_ and walked out. Oliver and the Doctor eyed each other suspiciously.

"Weren't you at the Bachelor auction?" the Doctor asked, making sure Rose was tucked near him.

Oliver inspected him. "Weren't you the man responsible for nearly destroying this company?"

The Doctor stood up and stepped toward Oliver. The two men threw their shoulders back and thus began a male standoff.

"Oh my god! We don't' have time for this!" Amy shouted. "Yes, the Doctor is a wanker and the one who tried to take us over but apparently he's come to make amends and trust me, he's got a lot of amending to do!" Amy squinted at him and the Doctor flinched. She then directed a hard look at Oliver. "And yes Mr. Queen here is man cake from the auction but he's Felicity's so he can just stand over there and look pretty."

"You!" she pointed at the Doctor. "Get over here and amend!"

Oliver looked at Felicity and quirked a smile. "Man cake?"

"It's just Amy." She waved a hand. "We've got bigger problems."

"Dalek," Rose said in a hard tone. "That bitch is coming after us because I…" She winced.

"This is not your fault!" Amy asserted. "That skanky cow thinks she can do whatever she wants. That's what Dalek does."

"No," the Doctor said emphatically. "They won't. We're going to stop them and teach them a lesson."

Oliver walked up and put a hand on Felicity's shoulder. She looked up at him. "Oliver, I know you could do your thing but that's not our area. I mean we don't…"

"I do. Let me help you. Please, Felicity."

"Help us how?" Rose asked. "It's Dalek and their practically untouchable and trust me we tried and we weren't the only ones. People who go after them have a nasty string of bad luck afterwards."

"Oliver has resources," Felicity said softly and turned back to working with the Doctor who shot a condemning look at Oliver.

"Queen Consolidated has a worldwide presence," he mentioned. "It's quite a diversified shipping industry you have even in places others know to avoid."

Oliver stared coldly at him. "Not unlike Gallifrey. Your company has a piece in emerging markets all over the world."

"That's right. I like to know what's going on and stay on top of things, know what's going to happen before it does."

"And some of us like to be more proactive and stop the bad things before they happen."

Rose stepped in between them. "All right, that's enough. Maybe you forgot but we've got Dalek in our system trying to get access to R&D and our clients' data bases including Queen Consolidated. There's no time for this pissing contest. Doctor, you offered to help stop them and Mr. Queen here says he can do something as well although I'm not sure I want to know exactly what that is," she said sharply and shot Oliver with a hard look.

"Oliver," Felicity said in a worried voice. "Please be careful. I…that is you owe me more archery lessons."

He nodded and smiled softly at Felicity. "And I intend on keeping that date and every date after that."

The Doctor sighed and looked at Rose and then Oliver before walking over to him. "Your mobile, give it here." He gestured with his hand.

Oliver's gaze hardened and his grip tightened on his mobile.

"Do you trust him, Rose?" Felicity asked.

Rose looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I do. Their gazes met and something warm passed between them."

The Doctor turned to Oliver. "I might have access to certain satellite data that might be helpful if someone was going to say pay a visit to certain evil corporate buggers who are out to destroy and conquer."

Oliver looked one more time at Felicity who nodded her head. The Doctor took Oliver's mobile, aimed his mobile at it, tapped a few commands in and tossed it back. "New app called TARDIS, don't abuse it." He went back to helping Felicity and Oliver silently slipped out.

Rose's office was soon filled with several more laptops, tablets, paper cups with coffee, tea, some take out containers along with Rory running back forth relaying information. It was quiet except for a few muttered curses and the tap tap tap of them working. At one point the Doctor jumped up and shouted, "Molto Bene! Ha! Got you!"

Felicity was soon jumping up and down with him as Amy and Rose stared at their screens. "We did it. We stopped them and looped it back on Dalek!"

Soon all of them were jumping up and down and hugging. Felicity's mobile rang. She breathed out _Oliver_ and ran out the door talking to him. Amy looked at the Doctor and held out her hand.

"Maybe you're not as much of a dick as I thought you were." They shook hands. "Now I think I need Rory for something." She walked out and shut the door behind her leaving Rose alone with the Doctor.

"So, Vitex saved and evil corporation thwarted," he said, hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "Not bad for a second date."

Rose looked down and drew circles on the top of her desk. "Is that what this was? I mean, I know I shouldn't have snuck off. It's just you're Gallifrey and I'm Vitex and we never talked about anything more than the one date." She looked up at him. "I don't normally do what we did after one date or even after two."

"Neither do I. You're the first person dating type person I've ever taken down into err my fortess of solitude."

Rose smiled and the Doctor stepped toward her reaching for her hand. "The Fortess may not want to be quite so solitude-ish anymore."

Rose gazed into his eyes. "I think I'm liking this second date. Course, I might like it more if there could be a third and fourth or you know a few more after that. Maybe even with some snogging."

"Just snogging?" he asked his voice pitched. "'Cos I have to say the end of the first date was pretty brilliant if I do say so myself and it's certainly a goal of mine to repeat it or even best it, if you want?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I want. So does that mean we're dating now?" she asked. "I mean what about all this?" She waved her hand around. "I mean we have our jobs."

He stepped closer to her. "Oh I think it's time to work on repairing damaged corporate relationships and possibly even talk about affiliating, partnering or maybe even some type of merger in the future."

"Mmmm," she hummed sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck. "I Like the sound of that."

That night the top story of news agencies in London and abroad was about exploding Dalek warehouses all over the world and how Interpol had received anonymous tips regarding certain illicit activities tied to one Jeanne Poisson and the Dalek Consortium. Ms. Poisson had mysteriously disappeared.

A year later a less prominent article was published in the financial papers announcing a new partnership venture amongst Vitex, Gallifrey and Queen Consolidated - Bad Wolf enterprises, led by Felicity Smoak CEO. In the photograph memorializing the announcement was Felicity standing at podium with Oliver standing just behind her and in the back row was Rose, the Doctor, Amy and Rory with knowing smiles on their faces. The Daleks of the world needed to be afraid because Bad Wolf was there, watching, waiting and not afraid to blow down a few doors, windows or hack a few networks.


End file.
